manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
http://manhunt.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Cut_Manhunt_Content http://manhunt.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Cut_Manhunt_2_Content Before the release of any Manhunt game, there were features that were removed from the final product. Manhunt Characters *James Earl Cash had a completely different look. Cash was much more muscular, he had a different haircut and a green tank shirt. *Piggsy had a different look. * The Clowns were cut. * Camheds were cut. * The Jury were cut. * The Lost and Binbag were cut. * Scarecrow was cut. Scarecrow’s profile lists him as a boss character. It's possible that he is the Tramp. * The Hoods used to have Hammer and Fire Axe. They had several models that were cut. * The Skinz would have more powerful weapons like Revolvers and Sawn-Off Shotguns, but in the final version the only firearm they use is the Nailgun. * The Wardogs used to have Silenced Sniper Rifle, PSG-1, Hunting Knife and Alternative PSG-1, these weapon can be seen in their artworks. Some of their models were cut. * The Innocentz used to have the Nail Bat. Early hoodie models of the Innocentz were cut. * The Smileys used to have Hammer, Blackjack and Drill. Some of their models were cut. From the artwork, they also seem to be dual-welding. * Some models of the Cerberus were cut, also they were supposed to use melee weapons in the beta according to their artwork. Weapons Green Class * Broken Bottle * Rag * Barbed Wire (Piggsy) Blue Class * Ice Pick * Blowtorch (seen in The Lost artwork) * Lighter * Tranquilizer Pistol * Flashlight * Hunting Knife * Drill (Seen in concept art for the Smileys) * Taser (seen in Trained to Kill ending cutscene) * Jury Blades Red Class * Nail Bat * Alternative Wooden Bat (seen in The Jury artwork) * Fire Axe (seen in Early concept art of the Hoods) * Cane * Commando Colt * Wooden Plank * Hockey Stick * Katana (seen in The Lost artwork) * Pipe * PSG-1 (seen in the Wardogs artwork) * The Shotgun's colour was silver in the beta. * Silenced Sniper Rifle (there was an alternate "Silenced" Sniper Rifle, it was probably similar to the Tranquilizer Rifle only with the power of a Sniper). * Alternative PSG-1 (seen in the Wardogs artwork) Yellow Class * Molotov * Grenade * Tear Gas * Plastic Bottle * Firecrackers * Cash Carryables * Firework * Tripwire * Night-Vision Goggles Scenes Born Again *The Wooden Spike was removed. *A whole area north of the Checks Chased store was removed. The area looped back around to the beginning of the level. *The Jury were cut, the level folder is named "jury_turf". *Unused text in the level has Starkweather telling Cash to "Get the video tape for the camera." *Yellow Class Weapons were supposed to be introduced in this level, sometimes a Glass Bottle spawn in a garbage bag on the second floor at Carcer Mark Mall. Doorway into Hell * Unused audio shows that after Cash beats up the last Hood, more Hoods were originally to come in and try to kill Cash. Most likely removed due to difficulty. Road to Ruin * A graffiti reading "Die" was removed. Grounds for Assault * A whole area after the final locked gate in this scene was removed. The level originally ended with going towards the left, instead of the right. This cut area is most prominent when noticing that when the next scene starts the way forth suddenly faces towards the left. Strapped for Cash * Unused text in states that at least one of the male family members is Cash's brother. Director : "Say a prayer for your brother Cash." * unused line states that the two females are Cash's sisters. Director : "Ok Cash, there's still one of your sisters hostage in the monkey dome." Drunk Driving * There were originally a Meat Cleaver and a Crowbar. * Originally longer. * Some unused audio from Starkweather tells Cash to go to an old house and through a pedestrian tunnel. A line from one of the Innocentz near the fire barrel says "should be getting high with the guys guarding the derelict house". * The Innocent guarding the Tramp has unused dialogue for telling the Tramp to "Shut up in there" and more unused dialogue discussing them killing the Tramp and feeling guilty about it. * Originally was 2 separate scenes in the beta version. In the final version, the 2 scenes were merged into one. The first scene was called "Drunk Driving", while the second scene was called "Graveyard Shift". The following scene in the final version has the same name. Graveyard Shift * A tunnel entrance from the original Graveyard Shift level, "church2" was cut. Only part of it remains, but it is inaccessible to the player - however the player can see it briefly from the opening cutscene camera flying through the tunnel. * Stealth weapons were meant to be featured in the first area of the scene, but this was cut, and the Innocentz were given sawn-off shotguns instead, like the latter enemies in the scene. * The Nail Bat was cut from this scene - the 2 Innocentz with Wooden Bats were meant to have them, though it is possible others may have used them as well. * Shotgun was cut. Mouth of Madness * The Skinz were once in the level. * The Smileys past the locked gate originally carried Sawn-Off Shotguns rather than Revolvers. * The Smiley on the guard tower originally was wearing a monkey suit that Cash had to put on. Doing Time * The Nail Bat was removed and can still can be found hidden off behind a closed gate. * The Clowns were cut from this level. * The room where the Shotgun reward, originally had a padlocked door before it. * The Crowbar was cut. * Cash was originally supposed to be wearing the monkey suit during the level, which explains Starkweather's line "Monkey see, monkey kill". Kill The Rabbit * Originally named Pool of Tears. * The Cerberus that come out behind the trucks in the sniper section were originally equipped with Assault Rifles. This was most likely cut due to difficulty, though replacing their Assault Rifles with Shotguns in the final version gives this section no difficulty, as the Shotgun shells never hit the player if they stay atop the patrol tower. Divided They Fall * The IcePick was removed. Press Coverage * Originally Cash would have taken the dossier from the Journalist, unused dialog for this still exist in the game files. Key Personnel * The room opposite of the control room where the Cerberus leader hides was slightly different with less couches and no visible shelves. Deliverance * The Barbed Wire was cut; it was meant to be only used on Piggsy. Brawl Game * The Smileys were cut. * Originally the third bonus scene, it is named in the files "bonus3". Monkey See, Monkey Die * Originally the second bonus scene, it is named in the files "bonus2". Time 2 Die * The Hammer was cut. * Originally longer, a story level and was to take place after Road to Ruin and before White Trash. Untitled Church Scene * Removed scene, would have taken place after View of Innocence and before Drunk Driving. Untitled Communications Tower Scene * Removed scene, its music still exists in the PS2 version. Executions * The Blackjack executions were different. * The execution camera was different. Miscellaneous *Some graffiti from Road to Ruin reading "Die" was removed. *Cash would have originally gotten more bloodied and bruised after being badly injured, such as his nose bleeding and blood stains on his clothes. *The Cerberus could crouch while shooting. *The Tramp model is located in the GLOBAL folder of the game, which could mean that the Tramp was once meant to be a skin accessible with cheats. *The Hoods were supposed to appear in a scrapyard scene in the beta (see Beta hoods in gallery). *Seven voice actors are credited for the Smileys, but only six are used in game/found in the game files. 301236 420351854687610 92704703 n.jpg|Smileys carrying Sawn-Off Shotguns rather than Revolvers. 392441 420352844687511 155946990 n.jpg|Hood carrying a Hammer. 293024 420352714687524 2049393125 n.jpg|Removed graffiti. 32b45358d9ee9f4e45c9bf6ea04f0dcc.jpg|Beta hoods. P2.jpg|The Clowns. P3.jpg|Scarecrow. P5.jpg|The Lost. P6.jpg|Binbag. P7.jpg|The Jury. P8.jpg|Camheds. P10.jpg|Beta Wardogs (leftmost and rightmost). P12.jpg|Beta Innocentz. P13.jpg|Beta Smileys (leftmost and bottom). P14.jpg|Beta Cerberus. P16.jpg|Beta Piggsy. P20.jpg|Unknown beta character, possibly a member of The Lost (leftmost just below the Journalist and above the smiley). Manhunt 2 List of Cut Manhunt 2 Content Characters and gangs * Leo Kasper had a different face and his Dixmor clothes were the same as Danny. * Danny had shorter hair, a white t-shirt, and blue pants in the Release Therapy ending cut-scene. * Project Militia originally looked like the Cerberus from the first game. * The Legion gang members looked like Leo. * Civilians were featured more often in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Red Kings had a different look. * Project Scientists had a much larger role. In Domestic Disturbance Leo told Danny to eliminate three Project scientists. * Several models for the Pervs were cut from all versions of the game. One of the unused models can be seen in the intro cutscene in Sexual Deviants. * There were female inmates in Dixmor Asylum. * The Watchdog with the purple ski mask, instead wears a black leather gimp mask in the leaked beta version. * A character named Agent Prime was cut, along with an Environmental Execution involving him. It's possible that he was supposed to be the Watchdog Sgt. who kidnaps Danny in Origins. normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_052.jpg|Beta Perv (Left) Manhunt-2-3 1.jpg|Beta Perv. normal_ProjectManhunt_trailer2_still_06.jpg|Beta Perv. Manhunt 2 Thrill of the Hunt 1.jpg|Beta Red King. Weapons * List of Cut Manhunt 2 Objects and Environmental Executions * Originally all guns had 3 Levels of Executions - just like the Melee Weapons. Most of these animations can be found and fully restored. * The Flashlight was cut from the Wii and PC versions, however it can be brought back into the PC version using mods. * The Heavy Handgun had a different color. It was more silver rather than grey. * In the game's files, there are weapons that aren't present in the final version: ** Icepick ** Tranquilizer Rifle ** Dildo ** Meat Cleaver ** Hammer ** Milk Bottle ** Acid Bottle ** Knife ** Small Bat (possibly Blackjack) ** Newspaper ** Flowers ** Wooden Spike ** Chainsaw ** Spiked Bat ** Silenced Sniper ** Cane ** Hockey Stick ** Camera Environmental Executions * Cut Environmental Executions Levels *Pre-Beta Level List Awakening * A civilian character was cut off from the PS2 and PSP versions. * There were more beta Legion gang members, however many of them can't be executed or fought. * The Plastic Bag was present in the beta. * The Axe was in this level. * Danny would walk into the orderlies room, rather than luring him out. * There was originally a vent that Danny could crawl through. * When Danny is preparing to kill the first Orderly, Leo says, "Go on, try it, see how it feels to own a life." Oddly, in the console versions this was changed to simply have him say "Go on." However, the PC version uses the original line. * Additionally, after killing the Orderly, Danny originally said, "Horrible, just horrible." * When pressing the attack button at the beginning of the level, Danny would refuse to attack, saying "I can't". Ghosts * In the beta, the Trashmaster is facing the north wall and a glass shard appears near the window. * In the beta, a Watchdog won't come to you in the onscreen prompt tutorial. * There is a wooden fence where you need to crawl down instead of an open door. * The Manhole was present in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Circular Saw and Hedge Trimmers were absent in the beta. The Hedge Trimmers appear in this level on the PC and Wii, but it is absent on the PSP and PS2. The Circular Saw is present only in the Wii version. * The Whisky Bottle is absent from this level in the beta, but this is because it is a PC/ Wii version only weapon. * There was originally a flashlight in this level. * After Danny asks Leo what to do about patrolling Watchdogs, Leo replied "Do? We're gonna do what they trained us to do. We're gonna kill 'em." The retail console versions use a different line, saying "We have to earn our freedom. We're gonna fight back." The PC version uses the original line. Sexual Deviants * The music in the dungeon was the same as the music playing in the club where the stripper was dancing. * Early versions of Manhunt 2 had an error with the Dentist Chair environmental execution. The placement of the drill and scalpels were off. * The Dentist Chair execution was toned down, but only in the PS2 and PSP versions of the game. * You could originally kill the man strapped to the electric chair in the middle room in the dungeon, but this was cut, however you can still kill him in the PC version of the game. * The puzzle to gain access to the 3 rooms with the environmental executions in the dungeon, originally had the first room with the dentist locked, and had a hidden door inside the middle room that lead to the first room. * The Dildo was cut. * The Pliers have been cut. * An environmental execution with electric cables has been removed. * After Danny kills the Perv in the bathroom and goes past the two signs, there is an area of shadow past the two signs that is missing. * The Sickle was removed from this level. * The Guillotine environmental execution was cut. * In place of the male project victim, a female project victim would be tortured by the perv using the dentist chair. * There is an unused audio file of what sounds like a man being tortured by possibly a Perv, with a chainsaw. * Originally, in order to get past the guard door, Danny would have to break the lock with a Sledgehammer. This also means the Sledgehammer was cut from the level. Red Light * There was a Syringe instead of the Glass Bottle at the beginning of the level. * There were several hobos that walked around in this level, they are still present in the PC version of the game. * The Revolver was dropped from this level, although it can be obtained using mods. * The Red Kings originally wore masks and a different jacket and pants. * There was a unique Red King design, a red-hooded member with a turned baseball cap, who is only present in the Wii version of the game. * Titty City had a different soundtrack. Best Friends * The Revolver was replaced with the Light Handgun. * Some Project Militia have a Crowbar, instead of a Nightstick. * If you fall into the water, you die, in the beta. * In the beta, there is a bug that if you fall into the water, you can respawn in a random zone (also hidden zones). * Unused dialogue proves that Danny and Leo originally communicated to each other through radio. Safe House * The door with a pad lock at the beginning of the game was absent. * The Crowbar was absent. * Originally Daniel started this level off with a Heavy Handgun rather than a Revolver, and the Watchdogs at the beginning originally had the Heavy Handgun as well. * In the beta there is a hobo at the beginning of the Episode who runs towards Daniel screaming about the advancing Watchdogs, he is still present but only on the PC version of the game. * The Pervs were originally in this level. * This level and Red Light were originally one level, judging by the amount of hunters there originally were, as well as additional executions and it being the same A07 prefix in the level list. * The conversation between Danny and Leo at the beginning and end is different in the beta. Leo originally said "good work, killer" after Danny exits the theater. Bees Honey Pot * The brothel and the level were known as "The Honey Pot". * There are some hidden rooms that are still accessible but were used in the beta. * All Watchdogs and Pimps have a Sawn-Off Shotgun, instead of a Heavy Handgun. * Some Pimps/Civilians were removed from the final version. * The Axe was cut from this level. * Judy was originally a hostage, and Danny had to take down her captor, which was a Perv. * There was a Nail Bat on this level in the beta. Assassination * On the official website, there is a video of an early version of the game, showing Leo killing an early version of the Project Militia. * Leo started the level with just a Sniper Rifle. * The Project Militia looked similar to the Cerberus. Most Wanted * The Bloodhounds, that Danny first kills in the level, had Shotguns instead off Sub-Machine Guns. * The Circular Saw and Sawn-Off Shotgun were absent. * Some Civilians and Pimps were removed. * The Pervs and the Red Kings were cut from this level. * The Asylum Orderlies were in this level. * Strangely, Leo was wearing his causal outfit in the initial cutscene in the beta, and his hands and clothes were bloodstained, just like Danny's. Ritual Cleansing *The animation when Leo pours gasoline on the files is much different. Origins * In the intro cutscene, Leo was originally choking a beta Asylum Orderly. * After being captured by The Watchdogs you could use the Fire Extinguisher Environmental Execution to eliminate the Watchdog sergeant that is guarding the lab doorway. * In the beta, the speaker didn't have a marker. * According to unused audio, the Asylum Orderlies were in this level. * There was originally a Nightstick in this level. * In the beta, the ending cut-scene has Danny instead of Leo and is in the room containing the first speaker. Also, it does not include the flashback video clip series and conversation between Pickman, Michael, and Whyte, instead ending right after Danny falls down. Broadcast Interrupted * Danny initially removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes during the introduction cut-scene for this level. This was changed in the final version because after Rockstar London were going through the ESRB rating, the cutscene was overwritten by an even earlier version. * The first Bloodhound originally had an Axe, instead of the Baseball Bat. * In the beta, instead of the Heavy Handgun, the Light Handgun is in place of it. Altered State * The section where you have to use a Crowbar to access the sewer pipe leading out of the starting area was slightly altered; originally it was not as obvious that you have to use a Crowbar to open the pipe in order to exit the area. * According to unused dialogue, Leo originally got held captive at the windmill on the farm, and Danny had to rescue him. * This originally took place after Broadcast Interrupted and before Release Therapy. Domestic Disturbance * Broken Fence execution was cut. * The Newspaper was cut from this level, however via modding it can be obtained in this level. * The Legion were meant to appear in this level. * There is some unused audio files for this level that feature music, which possibly could have been for a house party. Personality Clash * Personality Clash was known as Cemetery. * The Weary Pines Cemetery was called Whispering Hill's Cemetery. * The Axe was cut. * Danny's Wife would have warned Danny if Leo spotted him. * Lightning flashes would have originally created areas of shadow. * Leo would originally get stronger if he spotted Danny. * The Tombstone environmental execution was removed from this level for unknown reasons. Release Therapy * Originally, Danny was holding a Heavy Handgun. * Originally, Release Therapy was the final episode of the game. * During the ending cut-scene where Danny wakes up and sees Leo’s reflection in the mirror, Danny was wearing a white t-shirt with blue pants and Leo's reflection was wearing the green Dixmor outfit. * Danny had much shorter hair. History Museum * Removed level. Originally placed after Sexual Deviants and before Most Wanted. * Many of the cut Environmental Executions were in this level. Sorority House * Another removed story level. Placed after Safe House and before Ritual Cleansing. * A few of the cut Environmental Executions were in this level as well. Executions * Gun Executions originally worked the same as melee weapons (3 levels of executions), however this was cut for unknown reasons. This feature can be brought back in the PC version of the game via mods. * The Pliers executions were different. In the PC version these executions remain the same way they originally were. * The executions didn't have a filter in the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions of the game. * Head explosions and severs are removed in the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions (Only gun executions and certain environmental executions allow players to do this in the censored versions). Other * Originally the flashback episodes did not start off by saying “6 Years Earlier”. * The main menu theme was different. * The Rockstar Games startup logo had a different animation, with numbers at the top corner of the screen, reminiscent of the video camera effect in the first game. * The end credits had an original song hidden in the games files recored for it, while the final version uses the main theme in its place. * Danny and Leo went transparent when hiding. * The PS2/PSP versions of Manhunt 2 originally had the same quick select menu as used on the Nintendo Wii version of the game. * The PSP, PS2, and Wii versions of Manhunt 2 originally had a rating system like the PC version. This would have determined the ending of the game on the console versions. * Originally, you could select "relive episodes" immediately after finishing the first level at least, as in the first Manhunt. * The Tranquilizer Gun's effect had the screen going to silver, purple, and red filters. * If a hunter sees Danny or Leo crawl into a vent, the hunter would pull them out. * Checkpoints were originally called Restart Points as in the first game. * Most hunters had audio for smoking a cigarette. The Bloodhounds can be seen using the animation for smoking a cigarette, but the audio isn't used. * Every hunter had audio for vomiting, they are seen vomiting, but the audio is not used. es:Beta * Danny's vomiting animation was different, he originally turned to his right side and threw up. * The Execution static was different. * Hunters did not get bloody from executions in the beta PS2/PSP versions. Category:Secrets Category:Cut Content